The Ball
by leodrin
Summary: Another year, another ball and Harry helps Ron to get ready for his date with Hermione, all while wishing for his own soulmate. will he find one? slash HpDm and RwHg warning: Harry is a bit ooc.


Welcome to my very first fan-fiction! I'm so happy to actually publish it. Sorry to say, english is my second language and I'm not very good at spelling or grammar. That's why I am counting on you guys to point out faults so I can correct them. At least until I get a beta reader.

Warnings: my characters are quite OOC and I write slash. Don't like it, don't read. For everyone else; Enjoy!

Snow covered the ground like a thick blanket making even the most enthusiastic Hufflepuff avoid going outside. Christmas was drawing nearer and the holiday spirit had spread through out Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry could even smell hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows during the early morning hours when he was the only one awake in the Gryffindor dorms. But even in these peaceful times, his temper could be driven to the edge. It all started two weeks ago. Two _long_ weeks ago...

"_-...And then, Seamus ran in and you can imagine what happen then!" Harry joined his best friend in laughter as the said brunette glared at them playfully. _

"_See if I ever talk to you again Ron, and it was not like that it was... Hey what is going on over there?" Seamus curiously walked over to a large crowd standing in front of the notice-board. Ron and Harry glanced at each other before following him. They were curious, yes, but it was almost always bad news in center of crowds like these. Their suspicions were confirmed five seconds later. _

"_SHIT! not again!" _

"_What is it?" Harry asked as he tried to slink forward to see the announcement himself. _

"_Its another ball! And all students above fifth year has to attend! This sucks." there were not much the raven could say against that. Sure he liked dancing, maybe even loved it, but a ball? Yeah, right. In the summer Harry's cousin, Dudley had been forced to try a new diet- and exercise schedule. Unfortunate for Harry, he was forced to do the same even if he most surely did not need it. Quite the opposite actually, he needed to eat more, not that the Dursleys cared about that. A freak didn't need food as normal people like them did. Doctor Walker, the school doctor also said that Dudley needed to exercise. Different sports were suggested and Dudley just marked the first choice available. The fist one had been dance. Harry had not liked the idea, remembering his embarrassing performance during the Juleball in his fourth year. A couple of lesson later he had to admit he was wrong. The music, movement, everything; he loved it! Dudley stopped going after the first lesson but still forced Harry to go so he could demonstrate for his parents what they had "learned" in class and for the first time in his life, Harry didn't mind. Short to say, among classes, homework, the Dursleys and his part time job at the theater, his summer had been busy. And the best he one he had ever had. _

_Ron's grunt behind him, awoke him from his memories. _

"_Do we have to have a partner like last time?" Harry quickly scanned the bright yellow and purple poster. _

"_Don't seam like it... wait, here it is. "Only one person per dorm room is allowed to come without a date. Even if everyone in one room has a date, another cannot take over their spare single-ticket."" He read aloud. That sucked. _

"_Well,Dean and I will probably go together, and Neville with Ginny. If he can work up the courage to ask her. It leaves you two fighting about the single spot. Have fun!" Seamus laughed and wiggled his eye-brows before disappearing up the stairs to the boy's dorm. No doubt to ask Dean out. _

"_Bloody hell, what should we do now? It's only two week until one of us need a date." Ron looked bewildered, wrinkling his nose and rubbing the back of his neck. The-boy-who-lived mentally smirked. It was obvious who of them would go alone. _

"_-You could always ask Hermione to go with you..." He said casually, almost laughing as Ron spluttered. _

"_W-W-WHAT? B-b-but..." _

"_Come on Ron, its obvious that you like her! And I'm pretty sure that she will say yes." _

"_I-I-I..." The redhead blushed crimson. Not daring to look at his best mate. "You wouldn't mind it then?" Harry grinned. _

"_Except for joking about you two getting a room. Of course not! No one would be happier for you than me!" _

How he had come to regret those words. As expected Hermione had said yes, resulting in a lot of lovey-dovish atmosphere and sickeningly sweet words. It had been going on for two whole weeks. And finally the "big" night was here. In a couple of hours the great hall would open up and Ron was panicking.

"What if she doesn't like me? Why don't I have some real dress-robes? Oh, God, she is going to hate me! I can't go, Harry tell her I got sick! Dragon Pox, or something." Harry mentally rolled his eyes for the _n_th time. Finally, his temper broke. Having himself up, from his place draped over his bed, he stalked over to his friend.

"Stop! She will love you, if you so turned up butt naked. Embarrassed, yes, but love you never less. Now if you promise to do everything I say, no mater what, I'll help you." Ron gulped and nodded at his annoyed friend. "Good!" Now, how would he do this? Sure, he had helped dressing up people at the theater but this was totally different... wait a second. Maybe it was not. If he thought about it as a play then... He smirked, something that scared Ron. It looked awfully Slytherin. Ignoring his friend's shivers, Harry ran down to the common room.

"Parvati! Can I borrow your dress? You know, the one you had at Halloween? The navy-blue."

Parvati gave him a strange look.

"Sure, but I didn't know you had such interests, Harry." she flirted. He smiled cheaply back.

"Its not for me. I'm going to transfigure some robes for Ron, but I can't change material or color."

"That's okay, but if I don't get it back, you'll have to buy me a new one." She said, raising an eye-brow, before going to her dorm to fetch the asked piece of clothes. Satisfied, he sat down to wait for her. It didn't take long. Five minutes later he had the silk in his hand and on his way back to his victim.

"Your joking. I'm not wearing a dress!" Ron backed away as far as he possible could in the small room.

"Don't be a wimp, Ron." Parvati said and threw herself over Neville's bed. Ron glared at her. The message was clear; "_What is she doing here?"_ Harry sighted, this was going to be a long night, or day... whatever.

"She is her to observe or something and you promised to listen. It's not like you will be going in it as it is. You have too put it on so that I can transfigure it properly. That reminds me, you'll have to have this shirt under, as well as these pants." The redhead glared at him suspiciously. Harry glared back. Two could play the stubborn game.

"Fine!" Ron finally gave in. "But if this is just a joke I will hunt you down and give you to the twins!" Everyone shivered. It was not a pleasant fate.

"Promise, now get on with it!" Resonantly he did as ordered. A few minutes in the bathroom later and. Harry fought not to laugh at his friend. The big white shirt bulged out from the impossible tight tube-dress with equally tight jeans under. To say it looked odd was an understatement. Parvati buried her face in Neville's pillow, shaking with laughter. It was just too funny. Ron scowled. Not able to say anything in risk of letting out his own roar of laughter Harry waved his wand, casting a couple of silent charms. The result was drastically different. The dress changed into a four slits robe going down to his knees. It was sleeveless and hung open, revealing the shirt underneath. Fashionable creases going down the front hid the buttons and gave a simple but elegant touch. The black jeans remind the same except for a couple of tears just beneath the knees, making his legs look longer. The navy-blue top set forward Ron's eyes and the red gold details complimented his hair. Over all, it was breath taking. Parvati dug herself up from her pillow and starred.

"That's one heck of a transformation! Ron skittered uncomfortable under her glance. A sudden urge for a mirror so he could see what was wrong with him surged. No such luck.

"-I agree, but it's not over yet!" Harry smirked once more. The bad-boy look, he thought out was working splendidly. "Parvati, gather all the make-up you girls can spare."

"Righto, be back soon." Three seconds later she was gone.

"Make-up?"

"Yes, even guys can use it. It actually quite popular among muggle males."

"...really." Ron seamed doubtful. The smaller male shrugged.

"If you don't want my help, then..." He turned around to leave but before he could take one step Ron grabbed his arm.

"Come on Harry. Don't be like that! I need all the help I can get. Its just... make-up is for girls. I have never heard about guys using it so... what I mean... Sorry, okay?"

_wow, he must really be desperate for Hermione too like him._

"´Course. But no more struggling. You have to do everything I say, no complains." A miserable nod and a small, almost too weak to be heard "okay". Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, three hours. He had to get himself ready. It would be tight but it would be worth it. Parvati choose that moment to rush inside, clutching a bag with strange colorful objects. Felling a bit weird for actually knowing what the different objects were and how to use them, Harry went to work.

Ron didn't know what to do. He had been nervous, all right he admitted, _slightly_ panicking the whole day. Whatever happened, it could not end up like the Yuleball! It had been horrible embarrassing going in those, he felt ill just remembering them, robes. And now he even had a date with someone he liked! A happy warm feeling spread in his chest. Hermione had said yes! She actually liked him. His face seamed to have become stuck in the goofy smile he had every time he thought about it. Yes, life was good, if he only could get this dance over with! Surprisingly his best mate came to the rescue. Sure, Harry always helped, but how did he know anything about clothes and stuff? And now Ron was really freaking out. The dress hadn't been that bad, he could understand that. Transfiguration and so on, but make-up? And that was not all. Harry knew what he was doing. As soon as he got a hand on those... girly-multi-colored-things, a serious expression covered his pale face. Emerald eyes flared with a fierce concentration, something that only happened in Quidditch or in a fight. It should NOT happen wile staring at your best friend's face!

The first brush touched his skin. Oh Merlin, this could so not be good. Fighting to keep still and not run screaming from the room, Ron prayed to whom ever was listening that it soon would be over.

Somewhere in the big castle a clock chimed nine dull strokes, as the doors to the great hall opened. Along the walls long tables stood, offering a place to eat, but leaving the center free for dance. Harry gave some of the couples already there an envious glare. He wanted to dance too. Just listening to the music made him imagine the feel of someone close to him. Hands around his waist and a soft laughter in his ear. The light from the candles glowing in blond hair and sparkling in those deep silver eyes as they moved even closer... Harry woke up. It didn't do well to day-dream, especially not about Malfoy. Blushing at his dream he quickly scanned the crowd for his rival. Harry didn't know how or even when he fell for Malfoy, of all people, but he had. And he had fallen hard. Nervously he tugged his ponytail. Parvati had helped with a hair-growing charm saying he had to nice hair to leave it short. Would Draco like how he looked? It was not to girly? He was dressed in a similar robe as the one he transfigured for Ron, only this one was emerald green to match his eyes and gold ornament. The sleeves were long and widened around his wrists. Underneath he had a big but not unfitting, cream colored shirt. Personally, he thought he looked rather good, he even skipped his glasses, but if you were to compete with the rest of Hogwarts he didn't stick out that much. Then there were also that little detail of Draco being his rival and hating him... chances for a dance = zero. Depressed over his own reasoning he looked over to his friends. At least one tale would end happily tonight. Earlier that evening when Parvati returned from the boy's dorm she had warned Hermione about her date.

"If you get tired of Ron, I'll switch with you anytime. He is a real hunk." Hermione had only laughed, taking it as a joke. Sure, she liked Ron just as he was, but a hunk? No, that wasn't exactly the word to describe him. She was right. Hunk, did so not cut it. Hermione hadn't even been able to speak when he picked her up. And her eyes was glued to him the whole night. Not that they were the only ones. Harry had caught several people of Hogwarts female population staring at his friend. A sure sign of a job well done. If only his own story could end as happily as that. Once again depressed Harry turned and went out on the temporarily fixed balcony at the far end of the hall. Moonlight drenched the snow covered ground in silver and a soft whisper of wind blended with the music.

A bit sad and lonely, but it fitted his mood perfectly.

"I wish we weren't rivals. If we were friends then maybe there would be a chance..." A shooting star caught his eyes far in the distant sky and he closed his eyes. It was a bit silly, wishing to a star, but you should never say never. It might come true.

"I wish that I could at least have one dance with Draco, just one, and I'll be able to forget this stupid crush. Please grant me this one selfish wish." He opened his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. "Figures, it never works."

"Don't be so sure." A voice whispered in his ear as two arms slid around his waist. Harry's heart jumped and he froze. He knew that voice. Slowly he turned around and looked up in Oh, so familiar gray eyes.

"-M-M-Malfoy?" Dad he heard? A crimson Blush colored his cheeks. "I-I-I-" A smirk ended his stammering rant.

"-You are so cute like this, Harry. Are you sure you just want one dance?" Draco moved closer. Cute? Draco thinks I am cute?

"Because I fore one, don't stop halfway." The raven stopped breathing. _He is to close!_ Draco's eyes quickly darted to the smaller males red lips before going back to stare into the emerald fire, well aware of the sudden lack of breath. "You know, I never did hate you. Maybe felt a bit betrayed since you choose Weasley over me, but never truly hated. All I wanted was your attention, and now it seams as I have it." A smirk. "And I'm planing on keeping it." Suddenly hot lips pressed against Harry's and he fought to keep back a moan. This could not be happening! His long time, and absolutely-impossible-of-coming-true crush was kissing him! Eagerly he responded only to break away in need of air. Blushing madly, he could not even look up.

"I-I-I" Great. The stammering was back. Soft laughter, so alike the one in his dreams.

"Do you, Harry Potter, wish to dance with me?"Draco asked. Harry's blush deepened a few shades. Hoping that it was not a prank of any sort he nodded. "Then I'll grant it on one condition." The world stopped spinning. A condition? This was a prank after all? Draco noticed his distress and tugged him closer. "I'll dance with you if you promise that you'll only dance with me tonight. I don't like others being close to my boyfriend." This time around the world exploded with happiness._ He said boyfriend! Is that what we are now? _He could not get any words out so he nodded again with a great smile.

"I would happily be yours, Draco. Now and forever." Surprised he noticed a small coloring on the Slytherin's cheekbones. Was he blushing too?

"Good"  
Harry smiled. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. As long as he could stay here in his beloveds arms, everything would turn out alright.

"Now, about that dance..." soft tunes of a waltz drifted through the open doors. Smiling like idiots they started to sway together. Draco fluently taking the lead and Harry following after just as easily.

Too engrossed in their own world they never noticed the time flying past. Nor did they notice Hermione and Ron smiling at their happiness. Both had figured out their friends crush a long time ago and even seen the Slytherin's feelings in turn. It really had been a great idea to suggest a ball to strengthen the inter-house friendship to the headmaster. The best one they ever had really. The two matchmakers left the newly built couple alone to enjoy their happiness.

THE END.


End file.
